There is an electronic apparatus including a case, an electronic part housed in the case, and a heat sink connected to the electronic part. In this electronic apparatus, heat of the electronic part is dissipated via the heat sink. The electronic part is thereby cooled.
However, there is room for making further improvements to improve heat dissipation efficiency of the heat sink.
The following is a reference document.
[Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-106560.